1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equalizer apparatus that corrects characteristics of a received voice signal according to noise in a surrounding area of an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a telephone call, voice (speech) of a calling party becomes inaudible due to noise in a surrounding area of a caller. In order to improve such a situation, technology has been proposed in which the voice of the calling party is made audible by measuring the noise in the surrounding area of the caller and correcting the characteristics of the voice of the calling party according to the noise. By such technology, a caller can easily follow the voice of the calling party by distinguishing the voice of the calling party from the noise even when the noise is loud.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional technology, when correcting the characteristics of the voice of the calling party in a period of time, the correction is performed according to the noise in the same period of time. For this reason, it is conceivable that when sudden noise is generated, the characteristics of the voice of the calling party change drastically according to the noise, thus the voice of the calling party becomes inaudible rather than becoming audible.